


When You Love Somebody

by OnceAndFloral



Series: I will take a hammer and *fix* the canon [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I hope you enjoy it, Michaels stepping up, There's not much to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: They got rid of the squip, but there's still some things to take care of.





	When You Love Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind me, just filling in plot holes in my own au.
> 
> This is a sequel to my fic Boys in the Bathroom

Today was the day. Other step to fixing the mess that was Jeremy's life. Michael honestly didn't mind, he wanted his best friend to be happy and have a decent life. He held no grudge to Jeremy over the events caused by the squip.

So now Michael was putting his plan into action. He felt a little bad about leaving Jeremy out of the loop, but things would just get more complicated if he was there. He pulled out his phone and opened up Jeremy's contact.

SevElev: we still up for game night?  
JayBird: of course dude  
JayBird: i'm not passing up kicking your ass at “who can stay on the payload longer as mei in total meyhem”  
SevElev: we really need to come up with a shorter name for that  
JayBird: probably  
SevElev: you got that popcorn i like, right?  
JayBird: fuck  
JayBird: i didn't  
Jaybird: i’m sorry, i’m really sorry  
SevElev: no dude, it's totally fine  
SevElev: our friendship doesn't rely on popcorn  
SevElev: think you could run out and get some tho?  
JayBird: yea, i can do that. not like dad would/could stop me  
SevElev: yea  
SevElev: see you in a bit  
JayBird: i'm not going to reply for a while because i’ll be busy dealing with driving anxiety. see ya 

Again, Michael felt a little bad about manipulating the situation, but he didn't know what else to do. He checked his photo gallery to make sure that he had the pictures he needed and then grabbed his backpack. This wasn't going to be difficult. He could do this.

The trip to the Heere household seemed to take longer than usual. The car out front was gone, so it seemed that Jeremy was too. Honestly, it was a miracle that boy got his lisence. Sometimes just getting into the drivers seat was enough to make him go white as a sheet. 

Michael walked through the front door. He didn't bother to knock. He never did anymore. The house was quiet, save for the droning of the television in the living room. Oh boy. Here we go.

Mr. Heere gave him an odd look as Michael stepped into the living room, smiling awkwardly. And he was still pantsless. “Jeremy stepped out for a bit, kiddo, if you just wait a bit-”

“Actually I kind of wanted to talk to you.”

Silence settled over the room. It was obvious Mr. Heere wasn't going to say anything, so Michael spoke up again. “It's about Jeremy. And you. Do you know what he's been doing for the past few months?”

“Well, I don't want to be overbearing, a kid deserves his privacy.”

“This is beyond respecting privacy, this is straight up negligence.” Michael pulled out his phone. “Seriously, what do you even _think_ that he's been doing?” Silence. “He's been turning himself into a monster because of some glorified computer… drug thing.”

Mr. Heere laughed nervously. “Michael, son, that seems a little far-fetched, don't you think?”

Michael wordlessly opened his phone to the picture of the electricity scars on Jeremy's back he had permitted Michael to take. “...What're those?”

“They're scars, Mr. Heere. He was shocked.”

“I would have…” Mr. Heere’s voice faltered. 

Michael put his phone back down. “I get that you're not always going to be the perfect father. But the least you could do is _try_ to be his dad. There's a Kohl's down the street from my place. The least you could do it buy some pants. And that's literally the very least.”

They settled back into silence. It seemed like an enternity before Mr. Heere stood up from his seat. “You're right.” Another awkward smile. “Looks like I'm going to have to walk since Jeremy took the car.”

“Guess so, huh?” Michael felt like a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. Holy shit, he'd done it. Well, Mr. Heere had yet to demonstrate he wasn't going to be negligence, but Michael felt like going to to get some actual fucking pants was a pretty big step.

Mr. Heere left without another word, leaving Michael alone in the house to wait for Jeremy. He was still kind of reeling from the fact that he managed to _do that._ He barely registered the front door opening and closing.

He scrambled to the front door. Jeremy stood there with an incredibly confused look on his face and grocery bags hanging from his arms. “Where's Dad…? Also, why are you here early?”

“He's, uh. Gone out for a bit.” Good job Michael. He slung and arm around Jeremy's shoulder. “Well you see, my buddy, my pal, I just could _not_ stand to let you walk through those doors without me there to immediately thank you for getting my favorite popcorn.”

“It's not that big of a deal.” Jeremy laughed nervously.

“You faced your mortal enemy for me. Driving. Pretty big deal, dude.”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let's just pop this and watch some Mystery Science Theatre revival.”

Michael nudged his arm. “What about kicking my ass in-”

“You don't need to say the full name. Besides, it's more fun when it's late and you're basically high from being so tired.”

“I don't feel like that's an adequate comparison.”

“Shut up.”

Jeremy headed to the kitchen while Michael headed to his room to set up Netflix on the laptop. He grabbed a few blankets too, making sure to leave Jeremy's favorite was left untouched. It usually made him upset when other people touched it, and Michael wasn't about to get between that relationship.

About four minutes later, Jeremy arrived with two bags of popcorn. He handed one over to Michael, grabbed his blanket and settled down on the floor in front of the laptop.

“Why do you like the sweet and salty shit?” Michael asked as he sat next to Jeremy.

“Why do _you_ like movie butter?”

“Because it's delicious.” Michael said as he tore open a bag and shoved a handful into his mouth.

“We have this conversation every single time.” Jeremy snorted.

“I'm trying to convert you to the good side, Jeremy, of course we'll have the conversation every single time.”

“Just unpause the episode.”

It was nice to have this back. Just sitting with Jeremy and watching one of their favorite shows. Michael basically lived for the moments when the jokes were funny enough that Jeremy could no longer hold in laughter. He didn't laugh very much at after the squip.

Jeremy stiffened for a few moments when they hear the front door open and shut. They could hear footsteps outside until someone knocked at the bedroom door.

“What do you want?” Jeremy called.

The door slowly opened, revealing Mr. Heere holding a Kohl's bag. “I just wanted to check that you boys were alright.”

“What’s in the bag?” Jeremy asked warily.

“Pants, actually.” Mr. Heere waved oddly. “Good talk. I'll leave you boys to your show.”

Jeremy stared incredulously at the door after it closed. “Did he just…?”

“Yep.”

“What the fuck.”

“Im glad you're taking this well.”


End file.
